Talk:Rhenoplos
Triceratops Why was this removed as a nickname? That's all I have ever referred to it as, along with almost every other hunter I've played with. It's a legitimate nickname, so I don't really see any reason for it to not be added. 10:52, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Rhenoplos are probably a small, herbivorus type of brute wyvern.Sciencematt123 22:46, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I didn't erase the nickname but: Triceratops means 'threehorned face' and i can only find one horn, which is more like a stump to me. A better nickname would be 'Ceratopsian', because this doesn't just refer to Triceratops, but to it's whole family. Btw the fact that rhenoplos is classified as a herbivore (instead of a Brute Wyvern) makes me unhappy :< Btw: just realized this but, Rhenoplos IS Tri's Ceratops. (Triceratops still does make sense then... XD ) Also, the part that i put in about slow moving rhenoplos was true, TigrexSlayer díd have a good reason to erase it though. That is why I'm going to explain how it probably happened: It was online mode and im following a hunter walking through area one, the other hunter kills a rhenoplos and leaves the other one taunting, then, when I decide to carve the slayed rhenoplos, the other rheno just walks slowly (random direction just happens to be mine). When I'm in it's sight it sees me, but it has already taunted. That is why it continue's to move slowly and then it finally attacks me (while I'm doing the second carve). This is all probably just a glitch, I hope other people can back me up and i think it happens when ur in an area with a rhenoplos that taunted already but hasn't seen you yet: when all hunters leave an area and come back the rhenoplos 'reboot'. Short: 2 hunters enter area one, one stays behind out of rhenoplos' sight and the other one runs past the rheno and makes it taunt, leaving the area. Then the rhenoplos will go on minding it's own business and that's when the waiting hunter goes to this rhenoplos. What happens then is for you to find out... I've had this glitch twice, hope others can back me up now (lol ima bit repetetive here XD) Deviljhodude 22:46, July 3, 2011 (UTC) clasification The way i figure it, the rhenoplos is a small brute wyvern. Their armour is good for an animal of that size, it lives in harsh places, breaks stuff with its head, and burrows. If you don't think carnivorous animals can become herbivorous you shoud google therizinosaurus and read up on its ancestry. 01:54, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Weakness The main page says Rhenoplos' weakness is Ice, which seems logical to me, but Rhenoplos' armorset's main weakness appears to be Thunder. Except on the low rank's Blade-armorset (where the weaknesses to thunder, ice and water are the same) thunder is always the highest weakness. Is Rhenoplos' weakness Thunder or really Ice, because this confuses me and I'm wondering if anyone can check Rheno's weakness, just to be sure.Deviljhodude 16:42, December 6, 2011 (UTC)